1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connector, and more particularly relates to a fast wire connector capable of assembling or disassembling two electrical wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional technique, two electrical wires can be connected by using a connector. Two ends of the connector respectively include a top hole and a bottom hole, and an interior of the connector includes a metal spring plate. Two conductive portions respectively disposed at a front end of each of the two electrical wires are plugged into the top hole and the bottom hole. After the two electrical wires are plugged into the top hole and the bottom hole, the conductive portions of the electrical wires are held by the metal spring plate and an inner surface of the connector to achieve an electrical connection between the conductive portions of the electrical wires and the metal spring plate. However, the size of the connector is small, and a length of the top hole or the bottom hole is limited. Therefore, after the electrical wire is plugged into the top hole or the bottom hole, the conductive portion of the electrical wire may be still exposed outside of the connector to cause power leakage or risk of electric shock. Moreover, the connector can fast connect the two electrical wires, but it is inconvenient to disassemble the electrical wires from the connector. The connector is required to be torn apart to disassemble the electrical wire and time is wasted. Therefore, to design an apparatus capable of quickly assembling or disassembling the two electrical wires is a significant issue in the conventional electronic devices.